


Tension Relief (Deal with it, Fury)

by Mossyrock



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo Fills [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Nothing too explicit, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Some Plot, Various Kinks, cap-ironman bingo fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossyrock/pseuds/Mossyrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury has demanded that all Avengers must attend the Maria Stark gala. New couple, Steve and Tony, haven't had a moment alone together for days and the tension is killing them. Add a devious Tony and a store room and sex ensues. </p><p>An attempt at PWP, but a little bit of feelings and plot sneaked in. Nothing too explicit, but I rated E to be safe. </p><p>"Public Sex" kink prompt fill for my bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension Relief (Deal with it, Fury)

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at real PWP. But I apparently need at least some plot, even meaningless plot.  
> Sex in a dirty storage room with some extra kinks thrown in, like oral, exhibitionism, control, approval, a bit rough, fingering, masturbation, punishment etc. None in real detail. Nothing too explicit. Nothing too triggery. Seriously light on every kink.

None of the Avengers loved the Maria Stark Foundation parties they were forced to. Not that they didn’t like supporting charity, or helping Tony, but they were forced to make small talk with some of the world’s most vacuous socialites and businessmen. Tony usually made excuses for them all, but this time, the Avengers were to be in full attendance, no excuses and no leaving early.

Tony never took well to being told what to do. He would've been attending regardless, it was his charity, but he hated that SHIELD got to dictate to them on anything. It was the principle of the thing, damnit.

Steve really never liked these parties. He was still a poor boy at heart. To see people dancing around in dresses that cost more than a house from his childhood was still a little jarring, no matter how long he had to become accustomed to it. He did live with Tony, though luckily he didn't know exactly how much anything in the house was worth, or he'd no doubt drape sheets across the furniture and eat over the sink.

Of course the sheets were worth several hundreds alone. Not that Tony was going to tell him that, not after they'd happily destroyed a few sets.

Yes, Tony and Steve had finally gotten their heads out of their arses and become a couple. A fact the rest of the Avengers had rejoiced at.

They weren't exactly dating though. After years of being friends, sitting across a table in a fancy restaurant making small talk seemed a bit unnecessary and ridiculous. So they had happily skipped the awkward first dates. They already lived together, had fought together and had fought each other. What more could the act of dating possibly bring to their lives at this point?

They quickly became disgustingly domestic, sneaking kisses in the hallways, feeding each other and snuggling on the couch every night.

Besides that, they finally got to relieve the sexual tension. It had been suffocating. All that time spent passionately arguing was now spent in infinitely more pleasurable, but equally passionate ways. All their arguments now, of which there were still many, ended the same way. And neither man was complaining.

Tony was a highly sexual being. Steve had been less so, but his hesitation at first had been mostly due to his inexperience and nerves. Once the initial barriers had been bulldozed, all bets were off. Steve was physically a man in his mid-twenties who had never acknowledged the sexual side of himself, after all.

The other Avengers hadn't seen them for five days after they finally did the deed.

They were still in the honeymoon period of the relationship, despite skipping so much of the courting stage. They really couldn't keep their hands off each other. Any excuse to touch each other was a good excuse. The other Avengers teased them for it, but for the most part laid off the commentary. They knew how hard it was to find someone in this job and if anyone deserved the happiness and best chance to make it work, it was their co-leaders.

It just so happened that the four days leading up to this particular benefit were filled with villains and paperwork. Steve and Tony hadn't had a moment alone for three days, making them both more than a little antsy.

The last villain had been dispatched with a little more ruthlessness and disregard for their safe capture than usual as their frustrations fuelled their fighting.

The second Tony saw Steve in his bespoke navy three piece suit ready for the benefit, he wanted him out of it. He had actually drooled at the sight of it, which until that moment Tony hadn't thought possible, just one of those clichés out of cheap romance novels. 

Steve had similar thoughts, though he'd become more accustomed to Tony looking fancy in his extensive range of suits. Even so, after three days of blue balls the sight of Tony dressed to the nines made his heart swell and his trousers feel a little tight.

Unfortunately, they were already running late, leaving no time for them to do anything than give each other longing looks.

~~~~~

Steve was surrounded by the richest aristocrats in New York when Tony finally snapped. It might have had something to do with the socialite pressing herself shamelessly against Steve, but he wasn't going to admit that. He was the only one who got to rub shamelessly against Steve, damn it.

Tony sauntered over to the hoard, tapping Steve on the shoulder. Steve turned, smiling with relief and affection when he saw Tony.

"Captain, can I talk to you for a few minutes. It's very important." He asked, making his request sound important, but non-life-threatening. No need to panic the crowd.

"Of course." Steve nodded briskly at the crowd, obviously gearing himself for bad news. He had snapped into his leader role within an instant. Tony loved Steve when he became all cave-man, protector like. He wasn’t sure what that said about his mental state, but he happily ignored that in favour of simply enjoying it. 

"Excuse us, ladies and gents. The Captain and I have some important business to attend to. If you'll excuse us." Tony pulled Steve by his elbow, while giving everyone his polite, media smile, which was a mixture of slightly apologetic and utterly confident.

The crowd parted easily to let them past, feeling as if they had been privy to some clandestine Avengers business that the rest of the room hadn’t. They whispered conspiratorially as Tony dragged Steve down a hallway, into a room and locked the door. That would serve as a suitable distraction while Tony enacted his evil plan.

Tony sighed against the door as he locked it behind them, shedding his professional skin. Luckily he knew this hotel function area and knew which rooms where available for private use. This one was a handy little storage area. After he became Iron Man and stopped being such a party boy, he hadn’t been sure he’d need to sneak off in the middle of a gala again, but Steve was killing him with his sexiness and Tony couldn’t take it anymore.

Tony turned to see Steve checking his Avengers identicard and looking concerned. Tony shrugged off his jacket and undid his tie in a second flat, casually walking towards Steve in the middle of the room.

"Is everything ok? I didn't get an alarm." Steve looked adorably perplexed and affection mixed with the desire within Tony.

"No, it's not ok. I want you, I need you. Right now...” Steve frowned his disapproval until Tony added, “I've missed you." quietly, like he was admitting some kind of guilty secret. Steve’s heart swelled at the admission. Tony still wasn’t too comfortable with the emotional openness part of relationships and Steve appreciated the effort.

"But..." Tony cut him off with a surprisingly sweet kiss, pulling him in by his tie and undoing it at once. "But we're not allowed to leave this damn party. So it's either sex in here now or I molest you in front of everyone. Your choice, gorgeous." His leer told Steve exactly how serious he was about the entire proposition. Steve didn’t want it to, but the words affected him and he couldn’t help the flood of hormones that had suddenly rushed through his body.

"We can't…" He valiantly tried to maintain his objectivity, but Tony knew how to get him worked up.

"Oh yes, we can, Captain. I estimate we have ten minutes before anyone out there, apart from the spy twins, notices that we're both gone and starts to connect the dots.” He’d started tugging at Steve’s jacket, pulling it off and throwing it to join his on top of some boxes.

“We can get a lot done in ten minutes. So pants off, soldier. I need to touch you. Now." His voice was low and intimate. His wink and suggestive lick of his lips while fiddling with his cuff links shorted Steve’s brain.

Tony was fighting dirty and knew it. Steve’s turn-ons were so easy to figure out and quite basic. General flirtation made him blush. Dirty talk embarrassed him, but he secretly enjoyed it. Tony not so secretly enjoyed hearing it, but more so using it. Calling him Captain while fucking him was the best. The reaction it inspired in Steve was Tony’s aphrodisiac of choice these days.

“We can’t. What if someone walks in?” He glanced at the locked door, but Tony just undid his own shirt and threw it aside. He pushed Steve back against the door, blocking it with their bodies, and silenced him with another kiss.

This kiss was passionate and uncontrolled. Steve was getting harder by the second, his cock twitching and swelling as soon as he felt Tony's hands on him, touching like he couldn't believe he was allowed to and he couldn't get enough.

"You can either get that suit off or explain to everyone out there why it's rumpled and stained." Tony undid the buttons on his shirt and vest. Steve shrugged out of it, surrendering to the inevitable. He could never say no to Tony. And he didn't want to right now. He wanted Tony just as bad as Tony wanted him.

"You're just filled with ultimatums tonight, aren't you?" He was grinding up against Tony, deciding to play just as dirty as the other man. He kicked his shoes off and pushed Tony away a little.

"Don't pretend you don't love it when I take control."

Steve didn’t reply to that, just unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to the floor, picking them up, shaking them off, folding and putting them carefully on top of the stack of boxes, flexing as he did. If Tony couldn’t see that Steve was hard and getting harder, he would think he was completely unaffected based on his otherwise casual undressing.

And it definitely wasn't the sexiest strip tease Tony had ever seen, but it was such a Steve thing to do that it had him swallowing and his cock throbbing.

Tony was right. Steve did love surrendering. There was something about giving your partner total control over you that got him harder than anything. He trusted Tony to take what he wanted, use him and enjoy every second of it. Because Tony enjoyed it, so would Steve. And Tony could never hurt Steve. Not just because Steve was a superhuman, but also because Tony loved him.

It also turned Tony on to know that Steve surrendered completely, but could take control any time he wanted or needed. Easily. And sometimes he did.

As soon as Steve had let go of his pants, Tony was pushing him back against the door, hard.

His underwear was off quickly then, too desperate to wait any longer. They couldn’t help but need to feel skin on skin. Three days without sex was driving them both insane.

"I'll fuck you so hard when we get home. But for now, I need to blow you. Can I suck your beautiful cock, Captain?" Tony had never loved giving oral before Steve. But Steve tasted... good wasn't exactly the word. But definitely not bad and Tony had quickly become addicted.

Tony considered he might have an approval kink, because having Captain America come down your throat was one hell of an approval. And the noises he made... It was almost enough to get Tony off without being touched at all. Tony was hooked on the feeling. Of all his addictions, which included alcohol, adrenaline, risk taking and bad decisions, he considered this one his favourite.

“Yes. Please.” Steve managed to rasp out.

Tony grinned and fell to his knees before Steve had finished stuttering his consent. Tony teased him, breathing heavily on his cock, inhaling the scent, making it jump and pre-come gather at the slit, making it more sensitive as Tony blew hot against it.

Tony started licking slowly around the head. He lapped at the pre-come and smiled as Steve moaned. Steve collapsed back against the door, head thrown back. He was always so sensitive, every nerve ending on fire with the sensation as Tony sucked gently. The feeling sent warmth through his body, even his toes tingled and curled in an effort to ground him.

Steve was too gentle to grab his hair and force him down. He kept such perfect control on his strength. It showed trust to give it up and Tony trusted he would never misuse his power. When Steve held him down and fucked him hard, it was still gentle compared to the damage he was capable of inflicting. If anything, he was too gentle for Tony's taste. But they were getting there. Tony was thoroughly enjoying the practice. The bruises like Steve's mark claiming his body.

There'd be bruises later tonight, but not now. As much as Tony loved to tease, he was too far gone to draw this out. He wanted to, after so long apart, but with people just outside the door and a ticking clock, it was going to have to be a frantic fuck. Luckily, he liked those too.

Tony started sucking harder now. He took him in as deep as he could, eyes watering as he got too enthusiastic and forgot to breathe. He knew how rough Steve liked it and was powerless to resist giving him everything he wanted.

They both soon lost themselves. Tony closed his eyes and relished the smell of Steve's cologne and arousal, the feel of him hot, sliding in and out of his mouth, the taste of his pre-come and the little sounds he made as he tried to avoid making any noise at all.

Steve’s thighs were trembling and he was moaning low in his throat. He could hear people outside the door and it turned him on more than he expected. He didn't want to get caught like this, fucking Tony's mouth in the filthy storage room, but the idea was beyond thrilling.

Tony mimicked Steve's moaning, causing vibrations which made Steve buck harder into him, causing beautiful friction. Steve was close to coming and they both knew it.

Tony pulled back, causing Steve to growl, low and animalistic. Tony's cock twitched at the sound.

Tony sucked his finger, smirking up at Steve, unable to resist the temptation to finger Steve open while he sucked him. The serum made sure he never got too loose. For Steve, there was always the slight uncomfortable stretch at first, but the feeling soon turned to pleasure and he knew it drove Tony wild. And because it drove Tony wild, it made Steve come hard and fast too.

Tony sucked harder and faster, head bobbing frantically. His finger curled, pressing on Steve's prostate. Steve was practically vibrating now, hands pressing against the door to stop himself from grabbing Tony’s head and fucking harder. Thank god it was a sturdy door, or it would have been ripped from its hinges.

Tony scrambled with his fly with his free hand, releasing his rock hard dick and stroking it in time with his sucking and finger fucking. He was so close already.

They never lasted long. Even after month’s together and innumerable hours of exploring each other in every way physically possible, they still couldn’t help the way they made each other crazy. Drugs didn't work on Steve any more, but having Tony on his knees between his legs was one hell of a high. Or bent over for him. Or pounding into him.

Steve came, just as a voice spoke from outside the door, startling the men. But he couldn't hold back the pleasured groan of Tony's name, which was loud enough to be heard by whoever was outside the door. The thought that Steve's moans of his name, the pleasure he'd given him, his claim, could be heard by someone else triggered Tony's orgasm. He came all over his hand and Steve’s legs as he was swallowing Steve's come.

The voice disappeared as they panted and tried to come down off the adrenaline. Steve slid to the floor and wrapped his arms around Tony. As soon as their eyes met, they were kissing and touching each other again, but slower now that they'd taken the edge off.

"Fuck, Tony. Someone heard us," Steve panted after they finally drew away. His reprimanding glare would have been intimidating, if he wasn't still flushed and quickly becoming aroused again. That serum really was a wonderful invention. If only Tony could get his hands on some, they’d never have to stop.

"Sorry, not sorry." Tony smirked at Steve again.

"How do you make me lose control like that?"

"I know how you like it," The seductive voice was back, tempting Steve to give in again, but Steve was firmly back to reality. Well, mostly. 

"I'll show you how I like when we get home." He growled at Tony, pulling him in for a devouring kiss.

"Yes, Captain."

More voices sounded in the hall, not as close this time, but they dragged the men back to the present and Steve shoved Tony off him playfully.

"We have to get back."

Tony grumbled, but one look from Steve had him up and grabbing their clothes.

They cleaned up with the handkerchiefs from their jacket pockets and righted themselves quickly. Tony had meant to take off his trousers to avoid the dirty marks now obvious on his knees, but he'd gotten carried away. He brushed at them as best he could, but it wasn’t much use. Anyone who knew their relationship would easily be able to spot what they'd been up to in their absence.

Tony poked his head out the door, checking the coast was clear. Even if he'd been spotted, the sight was not a wholly unfamiliar one. However, being followed out by a slightly dishevelled Captain America was more than a little conspicuous.

Tony wandered out first, casually and unhurried. At the entrance to the ball room, he stopped a waiter, shaking his hand and slipping him a wad of cash.

"Thanks for that. Next time, don't worry too much about people walking down the hall. Just don't let them too near the door, alright?"

"No problem, Mr Stark," The waiter said, star struck and nervous.

Steve had walked up behind them, just as the money changed hands. His face was confused and disapproving, obviously having heard the entire conversation with his enhanced hearing and morals. Tony was going to pay for that, but considering all their arguments ended to their mutual satisfaction, he was looking forward to it.

Both pairs of eyes quickly scouted out the rest of the team, who all wore knowing looks, with tinges of displeasure (Natasha), teasing smirk (Clint) and humour (Thor) across the group. Bruce was busy chatting up a beautiful woman at the bar and hadn't noticed their disappearance or reappearance.

Tony winked and waved at the three who had. Steve blushed, but didn't bother to hide it.

Fury appeared in front of them suddenly. He shook his head, like a disapproving father, handed Tony a wet cloth for the marks on his knees and left again without a word. Technically they hadn't left the party and all things considered it could have been much worse. They hadn't caused an international incident by dry humping on the dance floor as he had dreaded. Hell, barely anyone had noticed their absence and the relationship was still a secret to the general public.

Until Tony smacked Steve's arse as they re-entered the gala and followed it up with a smacking kiss. So much for not molesting him in front of everyone.

The message was received from SHIELD the next morning, along with a copy of every newspaper headline - no more compulsory galas.

Tony classified the gala as a rousing success. And Steve punished/rewarded him accordingly.


End file.
